Gege, Hui Ai Wo Ma?
by OrangeDeer
Summary: Sometimes, it's already too late when somebody realize their mistake. And all they can do is regreting it. HUNHAN FANFICTION.
1. Chapter 1

**Gege, Hui Ai Wo Ma?**

**(Gege, bisakah sayang padaku?)**

**by**

**d'Moonlight **

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Sehun x Luhan**

**Cameo: Other member of EXO**

**Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer: All of the characters aren't mine. I just own the fiction and the plot.**

**Warning: typo (s), OOC, abal, EYD tidak jelas, NO BASH, NO FLAME, pokoknya DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

Pagi yang hangat, sehangat suasana dorm EXO saat ini. Terlihat Kyungsoo dan Lay sedang sibuk membuat sarapan dibantu oleh dua namja tampan lainnya, Kai dan Suho. Ah mungkin bukan membantu, mengganggu lebih tepatnya.

Di ruang tengah, dua pasang namja menawan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berebut remote control. Masing-masing ingin menonton acara kesukaannya, dan tentu saja tak ada yang mau mengalah. Sementara Chen serius membaca koran dan Xiumin yang berbaring dan manjadikan paha Chen sebagai bantalnya terlihat seperti sedang melamun.

Disisi lain dorm, masih di ruang tengah namun agak jauh dari tempat ChanBaek dan ChenMin berada, Kris dan Tao sibuk dengan handphone mereka masing-masing. Menelepon seseorang yang entah itu siapa. Tapi terlihat seperti mereka sedang menelepon satu sama lain.

Begitu hangatnya suasana dorm pagi ini, tanpa mereka sadari sepasang teman mereka belum menampakkan diri pagi ini, dan sepertinya kehangatan ini akan segera berubah menjadi panas.

.

.

.

"OH SEHUN!" Teriakan Luhan melengking memenuhi seisi dorm.

"ADUH, MIAN _GEGE_" sosok Sehun segera melesat kabur dari kamar, sebelum Luhan sempat menumpahkan semua amarahnya pada Sehun.

"ARRGGHH!" Dengan kesal Luhan membersihkan wajahnya. Menatap ke cermin dengan dahi yang mengkerut lalu kembali membilas wajahnya dengan air. Hal itu ia lakukan beberapa kali sampai noda spidol di wajahnya menghilang. Matanya melotot melihat bekas tinta spidol warna merah di bagian bibirnya yang tak bisa hilang meski sudah dibilas dengan air. 'Wajahku! Bibirku! Arrghh!'

Dengan marah Luhan keluar dari kamar bersama wajahnya yang masih basah berjalan ke arah ruang tengah.

"WU YI FAN!" Teriak Luhan tak sabar pada sosok pria bertubuh tegap yang tengah asyik bermain dengan smartphonenya, Sehun 'bersembunyi' di sebelahnya seolah Luhan tak melihatnya disana. Mendengar keributan ini membuat semua warga dorm melihat ke arah mereka.

"Apa-apaan kau Luhan? Masih pagi sudah teriak-teriak." Sahutnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Nih, lihat ini!" Luhan menunjukkan wajahnya, khususnya bagian bibir yang masih dipenuhi noda spidol. "Lihat! Noda ini tak mau hilang. Bagaimana aku bisa _shooting_ dengan wajah yang seperti ini?" Luhan mendengus kesal.

"Tidak bisa kau bersihkan lagi?" Kris mengucapkannya dengan santai. Bermaksud memberikan solusi namun menurut Luhan ini solusi yang tidak adil.

"Aiiissh! Sudah ku katakan noda ini tak bisa hilang Kris! Argh bisa tidak makanae ini tidak menggangguku!" Luhan membentak-bentak Kris. Ia sangat kesal, Kris terlalu membela Sehun.

"Sudahlah ge, kau masih terlihat cantik dengan bibir yang seperti itu" canda Baekhyun, bermaksud untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda Baekhyun!" bentak Luhan dengan mata yang melotot. Baekhyun langsung menciut seketika lalu bersembunyi di balik punggung Chanyeol.

"Hei kau tidak perlu semarah itu _ge_." Chanyeol membela Baekhyun.

"Kau diam saja Chanyeol. Kau tak tau rasanya menjadi aku." Sahut Luhan dingin. Semua orang di ruangan itu kembali diam. Takut menambah panas suasana.

Kris hanya tersenyum menanggapi amarah Luhan. Lalu ia menoleh ke tempat 'persembunyian' Sehun di sebelahnya.

"Sehun-ah, jangan mengganggu Luhan _gege_" ucap Kris dengan mimik yang sama sekali tak terlihat marah pada Sehun. "_Gege_ mu itu pasti kaget melihat wajahnya yang kotor saat bangun tidur." Sehun mengangguk cepat lalu menatap Luhan.

"Maafkan Hunnie ya Hannie _gege_" Ucap Sehun dengan suara khasnya. Memanggil Luhan dan dirinya dengan panggilan kesayangan. Bibir kecilnya tersenyum dan matanya menatap Luhan penuh harap. Semua orang kecuali Luhan tersenyum menyaksikan itu.

"Ck. Terserahlah." Jawab Luhan ketus sembari membalikkan badan dan kembali ke kamarnya. Luhan membanting pintu kamarnya kuat-kuat. Bersamaan dengan itu terdengar desah kecewa dari teman-temannya dan tentu saja Sehun.

Di dalam kamar, Luhan berdiri bersandar pada daun pintu. Jatungnya berdegup tidak karuan. Bibirnya bergetar. Dadanya sesak. Ia memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

"Sehun sekamar dengan Hannie _gege_ lho, _shushu._" Suara renyah Sehun terdengar sampai ke kamar. Luhan mendesah. Ia menyesal orang tuanya harus berhadapan dengan maknae manja itu di kunjungan pertama mereka di dorm EXO.

"Yah Oh Sehun, masuklah ke dalam" bisik Luhan setengah mengusir saat dia sudah berada di ruang tamu.

"Tidak mau ah _gege_. Hunnie masih ingin bicara dengan _shushu_ dan _ayi_" orang tua Luhan tertawa melihat tingkah Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa Xiaolu. Biarkan dia disini. Teman sekamar mu ini sangat manis." Kata _Mama_ Luhan dan tersenyum kearah Sehun.

"Ah _xiexie ayi_" Sehun membungkuk senang dan _Mama_ Luhan mengusap-usap kepala Sehun dengan sayang.

Luhan memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Lagi dan lagi, semua orang akan terpesona dengan wajah manis Sehun, tingkah manjanya, suaranya, dan semua hal tentang Sehun.

'Oh Tuhan jangan biarkan ini terlalu jauh' batin Luhan.

.

.

.

Malam ini masih tetap sama dengan malam-malam sebelumnya. Sebelum tidur Luhan akan berbaring di ranjang dan berkutat di depan layar smartphonenya, atau hanya mendengarkan musik sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil dan Sehun akan terus berada di sisinya, memperhatikan Luhan sampai _gege_ nya itu tertidur dan bangun lebih dulu hanya untuk menatap wajah _gege_ tersayangnya di pagi hari. Luhan tidak akan menegur atau memarahi Sehun selama Sehun tidak mengusiknya. Ya, Sehun cukup sadar untuk tidak membuat rusa kecil yang galak ini menjadi marah.

"Hannie" ucap Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Tidak sopan. Panggil aku _gege_" jawab Luhan tanpa menoleh.

"Ah baiklah. _Gege_"

"ada apa?" jawab Luhan malas.

"Hunnie lapar. Temani Hunnie makan. Akan ku buatkan ramyeon untuk kita berdua. Eotte_?_" jelas Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Luhan menoleh. "Tidak bisakah kau makan sendiri? Aku tidak lapar."

"Tapi _gege_ Hunnie ingin makan dengan mu" Sehun menatap Luhan penuh harap.

"Tidak. Kau makan sendiri saja"

"_Gege_ ayolah. Sebentaaaar saja, Hunnie janji." Sehun menarik-narik lengan Luhan. Good job. Sehun kini sukses membuat Luhan marah.

"Yah! Oh Sehun!" bentakan Luhan langsung membuat Sehun diam seribu bahasa.

"Mian _gege_." Sehun menunduk. "_Gege_ tidur saja. Hunnie tidak lapar lagi kok."

Luhan hanya diam. Merasa bersalah, tapi ia terlanjur kesal pada Sehun.

"ck. Ya sudah." Luhan lalu mengambil posisi berbaring membelakangi Sehun.

2 detik

5 detik

7 detik

"_gege_…" panggil Sehun sedikit takut.

"hm"

"Apa _gege_ tau?"

"Apa?"

"Hunnie sayang sekali padamu" ucap sehun sambil tersenyum lembut.

Luhan tertegun mendengarnya. Ia hanya diam dan mengeratkan pelukan pada bantalnya.

"Hunnie berjanji tidak akan membuat _gege_ marah lagi. Hunnie akan membuat _gege_ bahagia."

Luhan tetap diam. Memejamkan matanya. Merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyelinap di hatinya.

"_gege_. . ." Sehun diam sejenak. "apa gege juga sayang padaku?"

DEG

Tercekat. Tak pernah berpikir mendapat pertanyaan seperti ini, Luhan lebih memilih diam. Berpura-pura tidur.

Sehun menatap punggung Luhan tanpa berkedip, menunggu jawaban _gege_ tersayangnya itu. Menghela nafasnya karena mengira Luhan telah tidur.

"jika tidak, bisakah _gege_ sayang padaku? Sedikit saja. . .Hannie" Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan, memeluknya, dan tertidur. Tidak menyadari kalau sang rusa kecil kini sedang menangis."

**^^ToBeContinued^^**

**A/N:: Halo Halo ~('o'~)(~'o')~**

**bagaimana ficnya? kkkkk~**

**Apakah tidak jelas? atau kurang menarik?**

**ini fic HunHan pertama author lho.**

**Sebenarnya fic ini oneshoot, tapi karena kurang yakin kalau fic ini bagus dan disukai jadi baru post sebagian.**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian? **

**Kalau ada yang suka dan minat, fic ini akan author lanjutkan. Tapi kalau tidak ya terpaksa berhenti sampai disini ;;;;**

**mind to review? ^^**

**gomawo.**

**©Moonlight**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gege, Hui Ai Wo Ma?**

**(Gege, bisakah sayang padaku?)**

**by**

**d'Moonlight**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Sehun x Luhan**

**Cameo: Other member of EXO**

**Genre: Romance/Brothersip?, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer: All of the characters aren't mine. I just own the fiction and the plot.**

**Warning: typo (s), OOC, abal, EYD tidak jelas, NO BASH, NO FLAME, pokoknya DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huft" Luhan menyeka peluhnya untuk yang kesekian kali. Lalu duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur yang masih berantakan untuk sedikit beristirahat. Ia menatap kamar barunya bersama Sehun, lebih besar dari kamar mereka yang dulu.

Hari ini mereka semua pindah ke dorm baru yang lebih besar dan nyaman. Namun Sehun dan member EXO-K lainnya akan datang terlambat karena mengikuti sebuah acara televisi. Jadilah Luhan sendiri yang membereskan isi kamarnya dan Sehun.

Luhan beranjak kembali dari tempat duduknya. Memasukkan pakaian Sehun dan miliknya ke dalam lemari, merapikan ranjang, meletakkan barang-barang lainnya di tempat yang sesuai. Kembali, Luhan menyeka peluhnya. Ia sudah lelah. Ia menatap beberapa barang yang belum selesai dirapikan.

"Kami Pulang!" terdengar suara member EXO-K yang baru saja datang.

"Hannie _gege_. . . ." Sehun yang juga baru datang langsung mencari gege kesayangnnya.

Luhan menepuk keningnya. Astaga Oh Sehun.

'Kenapa dia harus datang disaat seperti ini. Kenapa tidak nanti saja saat pekerjaanku selesai. Aisshh.' batin luhan.

Cepat-cepat ia membereskan barangnya hingga tak sengaja menjatuhkan miniatur superhero kesayangannya dan membuat badan miniatur itu patah menjadi dua.

"Ah miniaturku!" pekik Luhan. Dipungutnya miniatur itu, ditatapnya lekat-lekat dengan mata berkaca-kaca seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainan.

"Hannie _gege?"_ kepala Sehun menyembul dari balik pintu. Tak lupa senyuman yang selalu terlihat merekah dari bibir merahnya.

Luhan menggeram kecil. Ia tak yakin bisa bersikap baik pada Sehun saat ini. Mengingat karena Sehun lah miniatur kesayangannya menjadi tak berbentuk. Luhan menyalahkan Sehun. Luhan menyalahkan kedatangan Sehun yang tidak tepat.

"Hannie _gege_, tebak Hunnie membawa apa?" Sehun kini berdiri sempurna di depan pintu. Menyembunyikan kedua tangan nya di balik punggung. Ia membawa sesuatu.

Luhan menoleh dingin. "Jangan ganggu aku Sehun." Ucapnya berusaha menahan amarah.

"Tidak mengganggu kok." Sehun maju beberapa langkah ke dalam kamar.

"Berhenti Oh Sehun! Maju selangkah lagi, aku berjanji akan membencimu." ancam Luhan.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Terlihat lucu. Tapi tidak di mata Luhan.

Mata Sehun kini menatap seluruh isi kamar. Dan pandangannya berhenti pada tumpukan komik koleksi Luhan yang masih berantakan.

"Wah komik. Pinjam ya _gege_." Sehun melangkah cepat ke tempat komik-komik itu berada. Firasat Luhan buruk.

Tanpa dapat dicegah, kaki Sehun tersandung dan ia terjatuh sempurna. Bubble tea yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya kini sukses membasahi kertas cerita bergambar itu.

Luhan menahan nafas. Matanya melotot. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menangis. Komik limited edition yang mati-matian ia kumpulkan kini basah semua.

"DEMI TUHAN OH SEHUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" emosi Luhan meluap-luap. Wajahnya memerah karena marah. "KELUAR DARI KAMAR INI!" teriak Luhan lagi.

Sehun terdiam tak berdaya ditempatnya. Tubuhnya gemetar. Ia menatap Luhan _shock_ dengan mata yang memerah dan terlihat cairan bening disudutnya.

"ma…maaf _gege_" suara Sehun bergetar.

"AKU BILANG KELUAR!"

Sehun berdiri perlahan-lahan, mengambil dua gelas yang harusnya berisi bubble tea namun telah kosong. Luhan diam membeku di tempatnya. Menelan ludahnya yang terasa pahit saat melihat tubuh kurus Sehun melangkah keluar dari kamar dengan mata dan pipi yang telah basah.

Betapapun Luhan membentaknya, memarahinya, Sehun tak pernah menangis. Sehun tak mungkin menangis. Biasanya ia hanya akan diam meminta maaf atau bahkan tersenyum dan tertawa. Terbesit rasa menyesal di hati Luhan.

"Sehuna…" lirih Luhan.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk diam di ruang tengah dorm EXO-M di China, tak menghiraukan teman-temannya yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya. Ia menatap screen smarthpone nya. Disana terpampang jelas wajahnya dan wajah Sehun yang terlihat sangat gembira. Satu-satunya foto mereka berdua yang ia simpan karena paksaan Sehun.

Luhan melamun. Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia membuat Sehun menangis terus mengganggu pikirannya. Sejak peristiwa itu ia sama sekali belum bertemu dengan Sehun. Jadwal kegiatan EXO-K dan EXO-M yang sedikit berbeda membuat mereka jarang bertemu.

Rindu. Luhan kini sangat merindukan Sehun. Merindukan maknae manja yang sebenarnya terus membuat hatinya bergetar tidak karuan. Tapi ia terus membohongi diri sendiri dengan bersikap seolah ia tak suka pada Sehun.

"_Sehun hanya ingin kau perhatikan Luhan. Sadarkah kau? Dia tidak pernah berniat mengganggumu. Sikapmulah yang membuatmu merasa terganggu."_

Kata-kata Kris kembali teringat. Luhan menghela nafas. Ia sangat sadar tentang itu. Hanya saja ia benar-benar tak bisa melakukannya. Memberikan Sehun perhatian lebih akan membuat cinta yang selama ini ia simpan sendiri menjadi semakin berkembang.

_ "Kita ini keluarga Luhan ge. Kalau kau tak bisa menjadi kakaknya, jadilah temannya, atau sebaliknya. Sedikit saja ge. Berikan ia sedikit saja kasih sayangmu."_

'Ah,, semua ini tidak sesederhana itu Suho.' batin Luhan.

Memperlakukan Sehun seperti musuhnya bukanlah perkara mudah. Semua ini demi Sehun dan dirinya. Luhan sangat menyayangi Sehun. Mencintainya sejak pertama mereka dipertemukan. Tidak sesederhana menjadi kakak atau teman Sehun seperti yang dikatakan Suho beberapa waktu lalu. Begitu cintanya ia sampai membuat dirinya takut. Takut jika cinta ini semakin besar hingga akan menyakiti mereka sendiri.

Kenyataannya, semakin ia mencoba membenci Sehun dan mencoba membuat Sehun membenci dirinya, ia semakin mencintai Sehun. Menangis di dalam hati setiap kali ia memperlakukan Sehun dengan kasar. Merindukan Sehun seorang diri saat mereka terpisah seperti saat ini. Tersenyum sendirian saat mengingat wajah Sehun yang juga tersenyum.

Luhan menoleh ke arah telivisi yang terletak di sudut ruangaan. Terlihat iklan bubble tea di sana. Ia langsung berpikir tentang Sehun. Entah kenapa, ia ingin sekali bertemu Sehun. Memberikan nya bubble tea lalu minum bersama seperti yang selalu Sehun inginkan, dan mengatakan _'maaf'_ pada Sehun.

Maaf atas segala sikap bodohnya.

"Halo" Suara berat Kris yang menjawab telepon terdengar menggema di ruang tengah dorm.

"Ya Suho?"

"Apa katamu? SEHUN KENAPA?"

Kening Luhan berkerut melihat wajah Kris yang berubah pucat. Sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sehun.

"Wu Yi Fan katakan padaku apa yang terjadi? Sehunku kenapa?" Luhan kini telah berdiri di hadapan Kris, menuntut jawaban.

Kris hanya diam dan menatap Luhan dengan wajah muram.

"Ku mohon jawab aku Wu Yi Fan!"

"Sehun tertabrak mobil. Sekarang di ICU rumah sakit Seoul." Kris berkata dengan suara serak.

Luhan langsung terduduk lesu ke lantai. Membeku di tempatnya.

"Sehunku tertabrak mobil? Ya Tuhan, kuatkan Sehunku" batin Luhan menangis.

.

.

.

Luhan setengah berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit diikuti teman-temannya yang ikut berlari di belakangnya. Peluhnya membasahi kaos merah bertuliskan wolf 88 yang ia kenakan. Tak peduli lagi betapa berantakannya ia sekarang. Yang ia inginkan hanya bertemu Sehun. Melihat senyumnya. Mendengar tawanya. Memeluknya.

Terlihat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sedang menangis di depan pintu ruang ICu dan juga Suho, Chanyeol, dan Kai yang duduk membeku. Mereka juga terlihat berantakan.

"Chanyeol" tegur Luhan dan dibalas dengan gelengan lemah oleh Chanyeol.

"Masuk saja Luhan ge." Kata Suho dengan suara serak. Luhan mengangguk dan melesat masuk ke dalam ruang ICU.

Di dalam ruang ICU, Luhan duduk terpaku menyaksikan pemandangan yang sungguh menyayat hatinya. Begitu inginnya ia menangis melihat tubuh kurus Sehunnya yang selalu terlihat semangat kini terbaring lemah dengan selang yang malang melintang dan dua kaki jenjang yang digantung dan terbalut gips dan perban.

"Sehuna…" suara serak Luhan bergetar.

Sehun bergeming. Matanya mengerjap dan bibirnya tersenyum melihat Luhan.

"_gege_..."

"Hannie. Panggil Hannie saja"

"Hannie" Suara Sehun terdengar riang. Ia terus tersenyum sambil keningnya berkerut menahan sakit. Terlihat betapa senangnya ia dengan kehadiran Luhan. Luhan mengelus rambut Sehun dengan sangat lembut dan memperlihatkan senyum berat yang dipaksakan. Matanya panas. Ingin sekali ia menumpahkan air mata yang kini sudah menggenang namun dengan susah payah ia tahan. Tak ingin membuat Sehunnya sedih dengan menangis di depannya.

"Han-nie" Nafas Sehun tersengal. "ma-maaf Hunnie menumpahkan bubble tea mu Hannie." lanjut Sehun dengan suara yang sangat lemah. "Hun-nie sudah menggantinya sekarang" katanya lagi sambil mengarahkan jarinya lemah ke arah meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

Luhan tercekat melihat benda yang berada disana. Dua gelas bubble tea terletak manis menunggu untuk diminum. Luhan mengambil satu.

"Ayo minum itu Hannie." Luhan hanya mengangguk dan meminumnya sedikit. Terasa pahit di tenggorokannya.

"Enak kan Hannie? Itu rasa baru lho." Ucap Sehun dengan nada gembira yang terdengar begitu menyedihkan di telinga Luhan.

Luhan meraih satu tangan lemah Sehun yang tak terlilit selang infus. Dikecupnya beberapa kali lalu ditempelkannya dipipinya. Ia terus diam menatap wajah Sehun yang meringis menahan sakit. Pertahanannya pun runtuh. Ia tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya. Dibekapnya mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangan Sehun untuk menahan isak.

"Hannie, ul-jima. Pulang nanti ki-ta minum bubble tea-bersama ya." nafasnya semakin tersengal. Ingin rasanya Luhan melarangnya bicara namun lidahnya sendiri tak sanggup lagi untuk berucap. Luhan hanya mengagguk lemah, mengiyakan keinginan Sehun yang selama ini ia tolak.

"Hannie…" Sehun menghela nafas berat. "Hunnie mau tidur. Te-mani Hunnie ya. Ceri-takan Hunnie juga bagaiman Hannie saat di-China." Pintanya dengan nada yang masih sama seperti dulu ketika ia meminta sesuatu pada Luhan. Kalau dulu Luhan akan menolak dengan kasar, tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Luhan mengangguk cepat sembari mengecup-ngecup tangan Sehun yang masih digenggamnya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya.

Luhan mengatur nafas sebelum mulai bercerita tentang kegiatannya di China, sesuai permintaan Sehun. Susah payah Luhan berusaha agar tangisnya tak pecah lagi saat bercerita.

"Hannie" panggil Sehun dengan mata yang tetap terpejam.

"hm"

"Hunnie sayang sekali padamu" bisik Sehun sambil tersenyum lemah.

Luhan tersenyum menahan air matanya. Ditempelkannya lagi tangan Sehun di pipinya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah Sehun dengan matanya yang berair. Kemudian dikecupnya kening Sehun, lalu matanya, hidungnya, pipinya, dagunya, dan berakhir di bibirnya.

Luhan kembali bercerita dan suaranya tercekat saat merasakan tangan hangat yang menempel di pipinya kini mendingin. Tangisnya pecah.

Luhan tahu sesuatu yang sangat buruk sedang terjadi pada Sehunnya saat ini, namun ia masih melanjutkan ceritanya sambil tergugu. Ia yakin Sehun masih mendengarnya.

_"Hunnie sayang sekali padamu."_ Kata-kata Sehun kembali terngiang.

_"apa gege jugasayang padaku?"_ Luhan menyesal tidak menjawab pertanyaan ini.

Kalau saja ia menjawabnya. Kalau saja ia menggunakan waktunya dengan baik untuk bersama Sehun. Kalau saja ia cukup berani untuk menunjukkan bagaimana ia begitu mencintai Sehun.

Memang, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

"Hei Hunnie" panggil Luhan dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar. Dihapusnya airmata yang membuat pandangannya kabur.

"Hunnie tau tidak?"

"Hannie juga sayang padamu."

"Kau dengar Hunnie?"

"Hannie sangat sayaaaaang padamu"

.

.

_Sometimes, _

_It's already too late when somebody realize their mistake._

_And all they can do is regreting it..._

.

.

**-END-**

**A/N:: eum eotte?**

**Apa lanjutan fic ini menjawab pertanyaan para readers sekalian? hehe**

**Author mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak buat yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan mereview fic ini, buat kritik dan sarannya.. jeongmal gamsahamnida *bow bareng HunHan***

**dan maafkan author abal ini tentang summary dan genrenya yang mungkin masih kurang jelas.**

**Author akan berusaha lebih baik lagi di fic-fic selanjutnya.**

**Sampai bertemu lagi ^^**

**jangan lupa review yang ini lagi ya.**

**gomawo :D**

**©Moonlight**


End file.
